Money for a dance
by Klainedaydreamer
Summary: Kurt has been calling off dates Blaine arranged. What happens when Blaine goes out for a drink and ends up finding out more about Kurt?


Blaine's POV

* * *

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I grabbed it and smiled when I saw it was from my boyfriend, but my smile faded as he read his text message he sent me.

**From:Kurt To:Blaine**

Hey sweetie, so sorry but I can't make it tonight for our dinner date. There's another family problem.

**To:Kurt From:Blaine**

Oh Ok? :(

I stared at my phone for what seemed like an hour. When nothing came I threw my phone on my bed. This was the 7th time he's rejected me this month.

Is he cheating on me, no he wouldn't do that to me. Is he hiding something? maybe... These thoughts wandered through my head as I went to the bathroom to check my hair gel. Even though Kurt and I weren't going out to eat doesn't mean I can't go out to get myself a drink.

I grabbed my phone and wallet before walking out to my car. Kurt was still on my mind and the radio made it worse as it started playing Teenage Dream. Ugh!

I was really depressed now. All I could think about was what if I was pushing Kurt away like I did with the Chandler incident. I blinked the tears away as I pulled into the closest bar there was, and it happened to be a gay bar.

I walk in noticing how crowded it is tonight. I actually had to squeeze myself through to find a stool in the middle of the bar empty. I sat there watching the bartender make my drink, a shot of bourbon, when I got a tap on the shoulder.

"Blaine?" Oh no. I turned around to be faced with Sebastian.

Come on. Hurry up with my drink. But I looked over to see that the bartender was already talking to some other guy.

"I knew it was you by the amount of hair gel on your head..." I put on a fake smile as he continued.

"Did you come by yourself?" I was punched in the face with this question remembering why I came here. "Uhh.. Yeah, I did."

I said looking down at the floor. "Aw, did Kurtie stand you up?" He asked. I could see that he was smirking. I felt hurt, like he was rubbing it in my face.

"...Yeah." I said quietly. He grabbed my hand and pulled.

"Come on. I know how to get your mind off of Kurt." He tugged on my arm. I didn't refuse, but I did down my bourbon before he pulled me to the dance floor. "Dance with me."He yelled so I could hear him through the blaring music. I started swaying back and forth to the music before the song was interrupted by the intercom.

"HELLO, GENTLEMEN! WE WON'T KEEP YOU WAITING ANY LONGER. TONIGHT, FOR OUR SPECIALS, WE BROUGHT YOUR FIVE FAVORITES TOGETHER!" Everyone cheered.

What did they mean favorites? Then a spotlight came onto the stage, lighting up five poles. Shit. It was strip night. " SO HERE YOU ARE, THE AMAZING..." I turned to Sebastian and yelled. "Maybe I should go."

He looked at me like I just called him fat. "Are you crazy!? This is fantastic!" He yelled running through the crowd to get a better look at the dancers. I stood there awkwardly as the voice over the intercom said the second name. I looked at the exit, not wanting to satisfy my urge to look at the stage. It feels too wrong, I'll feel like I'm cheating.

I start to head toward the exit when I got knocked over my some muscular dude heading over to the stage after the fourth name was called. I got up and brushed myself off.

"AND LAST BUT MOST DEFIANTLY NOT LEAST, KURT HUMMEL."

I freeze. Could it really be my Kurt Hummel? I turn towards the stage to scan five guys dancing with the poles to be staring at my boyfriend.

I feel my mouth drop as I see hes wearing tight leather pants and nothing else. His hair is sticking up but it still flows when he twirls with the pole. I get uncomfortable when my pants get tighter. I walk (or run) to where I'm in front on the stage where he is. I see that his face is motionless and he doesn't look at anyone, he just looks out into the distance

"Kurt!" I say trying to get his attention but he doesn't look at me. I then look around to notice others calling his name trying to give him money. I look back at Kurt just in time to see him rip his pants off leaving black underwear left. I stopped myself from drooling. He threw his pants into the crowd, I heard some guys fight over them. I felt jealousy sweep over me. Kurt was only for me, not those pigs! But god was he sexy tonight!

"Shake it Kurt, I want to see more!" A guy next to me says. I look at him horrified.

"That's my boyfriend your talking about!" I yell at him. He looked me up and down and had a face on that said I was an idiot.

"Yeah, and I'm a girl." he said with sarcasm before turning his attention back at Kurt and whistles.

I wanted to cover Kurt up, he was for my eyes only. But what I really wanted to do was to show everyone that he's MINE, but there was no way to get his attention. I looked at all the money people were throwing around at the other guys and reached for my wallet. It was hard getting the wallet out of my extremely tight pants now. I got a $20 bill out and handed it to Kurt.

Kurt reached down for my hand without looking at me. "Kurt." I yelled for his attention. He blindly stared at me before looking shocked.

"B-Blaine?" He looked at me and blushed, like he just realized what he's doing. I watched him as he looked at me and then started dancing again.

"Kurt! Why are you stripping for people?!" I said.

"I-it's hard to explain but I'll try in 15 minutes, when my shift is over." He said without looking at me.

The 15 minutes took forever. I mean I don't get me wrong when I say this dancing thing is hot but I just want my Kurtie to get away from these people. I sighed of relief when the intercom voice saying that it was the end of the dancing for tonight. The boys exited through the stage. I waited like a good boy and when everyone started either leaving or dancing I heard my name called.

"Blaine?!" I turn around to finally see Kurt. He was still wearing the black underwear. I heard he was talking but I couldn't focus on what he was saying. My mind was on how tight those underwear were.

"Blaine!" He yelled as he waved his hand in my face. "Are you listening?"

"Huh?...Oh yeah, I am." I replied trying to listen now.

"Let's go to the back room." He grabbed my hand and lead me to a curtain. I had to step out of the way for another stripper and a guy going to the back room. Kurt lead me down a short hallway to a room that had a star on it. I couldn't help but stare at his ass as he opened the door and walked in.

There was a bed with some pillows and a mirror along with a coat rack. Once you got closer to the bed you could see where the strippers would put their money.

"Blaine, what are you doing here? Are you- cheating on me? He looked mortified.

"Kurt, no! I just came to get a drink. But why are you asking me questions? Why the hell are you here?" I asked confused.

He blushed again before looking away. "Well, I had to get more money for my family and for when I go to college...and no other place was hiring...so I had to come here...and ummm. I knew you weren't going to like it so I kept it a secret from everyone...Well I mean until Santana came here one night and saw me. I had to make her swear she wouldn't tell anyone."

I looked him in the eyes. They look so sad. But then my eyes drifted down to his underwear again and I couldn't contain myself anymore, I pounced on him making him fall on the bed. I pressed my mouth on his making my tongue collide with his. I didn't want to let go, but he was the first one to pull away.

"So you're not mad?" He asked

"I'm kinda mad, but only because I'm in pain right now."

He looked at me and smiled slyly. "I can fix that." He said before he started kissing me downward. He unbuttoned my shirt as he sucked on my collarbone.

"Mmmmh, Kurt. Don't stop."

He threw my shirt to the side and started to unbutton my pants. I felt some tension in my pants get released as he threw them aside too. All the air was sucked out of me when he rubbed my erection with my underwear on.

Kurt and I have done it before but this time we weren't holding back. He was acting like an animal as he clawed at my underwear trying to get them off. He slid them down to my ankles and shoved my cock in his mouth.

"Mmmmh. Blaine, you taste...so good."

I savored the moment before I reached over to the table and grabbed the lube and held it up so Kurt could see. "You want to?" I ask him.

He releases my cock and yanks off his underwear revealing his hard cock wet with pre-cum. I lather my own with a thick layer of lube before turning Kurt over and sticking my index finger and my middle finger into his ass. He lets out a groan before begging for me to be inside him. I don't wait.

I slowly slide my dick inside his ass, inch by inch. He moans and I almost cum from the sounds he makes. "God Blaine, I want you now!" I let out a heavy sigh when I'm in him fully. I start to thrust as he lets out a loud moan. Maybe a little too loud. I wonder if anyone can hear us. But my thoughts get lost as he commands me to thrust harder.

I do making myself groan about how tight his ass is on my cock. "I'm...I'm ganna cum Kurt." I let out." He starts to answer when there's a knock on the door and the intercom voice following. "Uh.. Kurt your shift ended 20 something minutes ago. I pull out of Kurt and sit on the bed. He looks at me and then replies with an "Okay, I'm just getting my stuff together. "Do you need any help?" He asks as he opens the door.

"Oh that stuff." He said all embarrassed. He looked away. I was embarrassed myself and grabbed the pillow to hide my junk. "But Kurt, your always saying you have a boyfriend at home. What happens when he finds out you did this?" he asked shyly. "Uh, this is my boyfriend, Blaine. He looks at me "Blaine, this is my friend Tim."

"Nice to meet you Tim." I say quietly. Kurt seems to be the only one comfortable with this. "Same to you... Listen it's nice meeting you but this is kind of awkward, so I'm going to go. Have a good night Kurt and Blaine." And Tim walks out the door leaving us alone.

"Well that was weird." I say. Kurt smiles and stands up. "Yeah, I guess we should have waited until we were alone..." He pulls out a bag that was under the bed. Inside are clothes. "Come on, get dressed. I think no ones home." He winks at me as I get up, throwing the pillow on the bed. As I walk with him to the exit. I feel the stares of others. My already smile gets bigger. Yeah, finally. I finally get to show that Kurt Hummel is mine and I am his.

As we get into the car, I see the clock. It reads 2:45. This is going to be a long night.


End file.
